


17 Candles

by browney3dgirl6



Series: Summer Days [1]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browney3dgirl6/pseuds/browney3dgirl6
Summary: It's Deran's birthday, but not just any birthday. It's the first one since Adrian and him have been. . .together? Adrian is a nervous wreck about the present he has chosen; will Deran accept it or push him further away?
Relationships: Deran Cody & Adrian Dolan, Deran Cody/Adrian Dolan
Series: Summer Days [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913464
Kudos: 21
Collections: Animal Kingdom ▶ Deran Cody / Adrian Dolan





	17 Candles

**Author's Note:**

> The title is clearly a play off one of my favorite 80's movies (: enjoy!

Adrian was nervous, like _really_ fucking nervous.

He’d been pacing in his room non-stop for the last hour, much like the rest of the day.

He was in need of a second shower before leaving for the night; and not just because it was the beginning of summer.

It was Deran’s birthday today, his seventeenth birthday. Nothing special about that right?

_Wrong._

This would mark the first birthday that they were ‘together’, at least, that’s what Adrian was calling it. For now, anyway.

He knew they were more than fuck buddies but they were also _far_ from any kind of relationship, other than friendship that is.

Still, Adrian wanted this birthday to be special which required the perfect gift. Everything seemed meaningless or too obvious concerning his feelings for Deran.

Eventually he had decided on two gifts: one to give him at the party, and one to give him after; hopefully they could be alone then.

Adrian had searched for weeks, walking up and down the strand and pretty much all over Oceanside.

He had been moments from giving up the hunt when he’d stumbled upon one of those annoying Facebook ads. Normally he would’ve scrolled past it without another thought, but this one grabbed his attention. Clicking on the link, he searched through the different styles looking for the one that fit Deran best.

He spent _hours_ deciding on the inscription, talking himself out of it and closing down the page several times, before finally clicking the ‘purchase’ button at the bottom.

The box came about a week later and Adrian had quickly grabbed it off the porch and stuffed it under his bed. Adrian had been a paranoid mess about it since, which brought him to his current state of pacing.

He checked the time-5:30pm-he had about half an hour to put himself together and make his way to the beach; Deran wanted to surf at sunset and throw a bonfire after.

Adrian wished he was the only one invited.

The Cody’s didn’t party small, and Deran would _never_ miss an opportunity to be the center of attention. Being the baby of the family, Adrian had often witnessed Deran groveling for the attention of Smurf-who was usually occupied with the eldest Cody boy. Adrian shuttered outwardly at his suspicions. He was grateful Deran didn’t capture Smurf’s full attention, for the moment anyway.

Letting those thoughts slip away, he showered, redressed, and pulled the box from its place beneath the bed.

Opening the box, Adrian picked up the tan drawstring bag and placed it in his front jeans pocket.

Taking one final look in the mirror, he bounded down the steps and jumped in his wagon directing it towards the ocean.

There was nothing to be nervous about, it was _just_ his best friends’ birthday after all.

Adrian pretended that was true, though as he got closer to his destination, his lie began to fade.

~~

“Come _on_ bro, we’re gonna be fucking late! Everyone else is already there!”

Deran heard Craig pissing and moaning, not for the first time today.

He looked into the mirror once more, _seventeen,_ he thought.

It wasn’t that he looked different or anything, but he _felt_ different. Not different like he was a year older and that much closer to adulthood, no, different as in he was fucking his best friend, a _guy_ best friend.

Deran had a difficult time facing his reflection, he was ashamed and didn’t know how to change that. He knew everyone’s attention would be on him today which, he usually thrived on, but today he just wanted _his_ attention.

Sighing out loud, Deran watched as the mirror fogged and he stormed out before his reflection came back into the frame.

~~

Deran pulled the Scout into the parking lot, he’d had to wrestle Craig for the keys. The Scout was his prized possession, it was his sweet sixteen present and _no_ way was he letting Craig fuck it up.

Craig beamed at him suddenly and clapped his giant hands over his shoulder, squeezing.

“Seventeen little bro, I’m really proud of you.”

Deran shrugged his big brother off and gave him a questioning look.

“Fuck off.”

“No dude, I’m serious. I’m just-fuck it whatever- I’m just trying to say you’re a cool little dude.”

Deran stared blankly at his brother.

Moments from blurting out a sarcastic rebuttal, he was cutoff with a bombardment of his friends and older brothers.

They shouted excited “Happy Birthdays” and before he knew it, they were parading him down toward the beach.

He was missing the most important one though.

 _Adrian_.

~~

It was half past six o’clock and Deran’s anxiety was increasing with _every_ passing second.

_Where the fuck is he?_

There was an entire beach full of people, just not the one he was looking for.

Baz approached him from behind, “Hey buddy, having a good time? The swell is perfect today!”

Deran mumbled back, “Yea it’s great.”

His brother didn’t seem to notice, he was busy eye-fucking Cath from a distance. _Typical._

“I’m gonna hit the waves,” Deran offered as he hitched his thumb out toward the water.

“Yea okay buddy, have fun.”

The waves pulled him out and he let them take over, surfing each one in stride.

Feeling less fidgety now, Deran made his way back to shore stopping to plant his board in the sand and shake out his long locks.

Deran looked up at the approaching sneakers and couldn’t keep from smiling.

The other boy greeted him promptly, “Hey D, uh, Happy Birthday!”

They did the ‘bro-hug’ thing and were both disappointed at how quickly it ended.

Deran hoped that wasn’t the last of their contact for tonight; he was already craving more.

~~

The sunset surf was excellent. Adrian and him had been side by side, knocking each other down every chance they got.

A couple hours past sunset, Deran and his buddies headed into the shore and assembled themselves around the bonfire.

Pope had been stoking and maintaining the fire all throughout the party; it gave him something constructive to do at least.

Ever since Julia had disappeared again Pope needed things to keep him busy. He got weird otherwise, well- _weirder_.

Deran glanced away from his brooding brother and turned to meet eyes intense as the ocean. Blue locked on blue, and just for a second, they were the only two there, the only two that mattered.

“Baby I think it’s time to open your presents.”

 _Dammit_. Deran growled under his breath.

Smurf began handing him envelopes and different sized gift-bags one after the other

Craig and Baz had gotten him some surfing gear and Smurf had given him a credit card; there were definitely some invisible strings attached to that.

Next was from Pope, a-book?

“What the hell.”

He raised his eyebrows at his eldest brother who responded with a shrug of his shoulders.

“What? You could use some sort of education, considering you’re not getting any from ditching school.”

This got a laugh out of everyone including Deran himself, not like Pope was wrong.

After that was an assortment of random gift cards from various friends.

Finally came Adrian’s. He’d managed to save the best for last.

He opened the envelope and inside was a simple ‘Happy Birthday’ card signed _Adrian_ at the bottom, and an even simpler present, a gift card. _Whoo hoo, how thoughtful._

Deran wasn’t expecting a declaration of his affection or anything, but Adrian had always picked out special gifts for him, even before they were-well whatever they were now.

He threw a smile on his face and thanked everyone in unison. The party picked up after that and Smurf kissed all her boy’s goodbye before slithering back home.

Deran opted for the company of his other friends, leaving Adrian to fend for himself.

Maybe he didn’t want them to end the night alone after all.

~~

Adrian cursed himself internally. _Dumbass, what was I thinking?_

He could see the fall of Deran’s blues the moment he opened his card, and he practically ran away from him not long after.

Shaking his head, Adrian found his way to their group of friends and joined in casually.

Deran wouldn’t meet his eyes and was avoiding him overall.

They stood in a circle around the firepit, passing joints and alcohol back and forth.

The sky darkened as the night fully took over. It was ‘drunken sex hour’ as Adrian liked to call it. Craig, along with most of their friends, had disappeared for the night with whatever girl(s) was willing to go with them.

Adrian had been talking with Colby for some time, it was a good distraction from the obvious. Colby interrupted abruptly, “Gotta go man, ride’s here.” They waved their goodbyes and Adrian turned, finding Deran alone by the fire.

He swallowed and took a deep breath before stepping in the birthday boy’s direction.

“Hey, everyone gone?”

Deran looked up at him, surprised, “Yea.”

Adrian lightened his tone even more, “Have a good day?” He added a toothy smile for emphasis.

The other boys’ eyes had drifted back to the fire. “Yea sure, it was cool, I guess. . .”

Adrian scratched his forehead while he decided what to say next, but Deran wasn’t giving anything away.

Deran stood all of a sudden tossing his hood up, covering his golden locks. He proceeded to light a joint and stand with his back to Adrian.

Several minutes passed in silence; Adrian wanted to join him but thought better of it, he’d let him mellow out first.

Finishing the joint, Deran sauntered back towards the fire pit sitting across from Adrian, tucking his knees to his chest.

Adrian wanted the moment to be perfect, but he was over it and his nerves were shot. He pulled the small bag from his pocket and tossed it towards Deran’s lap.

Startled, Deran picked up the bag and looked at Adrian quizzically, his intense blues lightened slightly.

Adrian leaned back on his hands. “Maybe you’ll like this present better.” He’d wanted to add a wink or mischievous smile but his emotions were _too_ intense and all he wanted to do was vomit.

_What if he hated it? Thought it was weird? Never spoke to him again?_

Deran pulled the strings of the bag apart and poured the contents into his palm. Adrian stilled his panicked thoughts as he watched the other blue-eyed boy study the gift- a bracelet.

The bracelet was navy blue with thickly woven string; there was a white oval in the middle marked with two sets of black numbers.

Deran’s blues hovered over the numbers as he read them over several times. He pulled his hood back so he could meet his friend fully.

“Okay I don’t get it, I’ve read this like 30 times man.” Deran chuckled nervously.

 _This_ was the part Adrian was dreading; did he lie or go all in?

Well, he’d already gotten this far, might as well get it over with. _Fuck it._

“They’re dates. The first one is when we became friends, best friends.”

Deran met his gaze, not with anger but curiosity.

“Okay. . . and what’s the second date for?”

Adrian wanted to look away but he _had_ to see Deran’s face when he told him.

“Umm. . . it’s. . .they’re. . .”

He kept choking on the words, fully expecting Deran to rag on him, though he just sat waiting, eyes neutral.

Adrian closed his eyes, took in a lengthy breath and came out with it.

“It’s the first time we kissed. . .you kissed me.”

Adrian immediately looked down at the end of his confession; he didn’t want to see Deran’s look after all.

He could hear the other boys’ bare feet as he stood up: to run away he was sure.

Adrian buried his face, curling his body into himself.

The steps got closer instead of further away until Deran’s breath was on his neck, warm and smelling of ash and ocean. Chills crept up his spine, increasing when Deran spoke, “Hey look at me.”

Obliging, Adrian looked up slowly until blue met blue. Deran’s were _intense_ , almost taking the breath from Adrian.

“Are you gonna punch me now?”

Adrian couldn’t think of anything else to say and honestly, he could use the wake me up at the moment.

The other boy said nothing, but moved his hand to cup Adrian’s face. Adrian’s blues deepened as Deran moved closer, closer, until their lips collided.

Deran slipped his tongue inside, finding Adrian’s with ease. Slipping his hands under his hoodie, Adrian connected with Deran’s warm flesh and pulled him closer. Deran sat on his lap tilting Adrian’s head up, diving in further.

The bracelet was wrapped around Deran’s fingers, digging into Adrian. He pulled away from Deran slightly, reaching for his hand. He let him take it and Adrian slid the bracelet on, tightening it at the wrist. Once in place, Deran wasted no time attaching himself to Adrian once more. His lips moved to Adrian’s neck and sounds of pleasure escaped him.

The night sky hid them from everyone else, while the fire lit them for each other.

Moving his lips to the tip of Deran’s ear, Adrian whispered soft and slowly, “Happy Birthday Der.”

A low growl escaped Deran and he pushed Adrian to the sand.

“Ask me again,” he teased.

Adrian raised his eyebrows.

“About my day.”

Catching on, Adrian replied, “Have a good day?”

Deran pulled Adrian back to a sitting position and leaned in close.

“The best.”

It was Adrian who dove in this time, greedily taking in Deran’s taste.

He could write down thousands of dates, but none would compare to this one, at least, not yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a while now and I'm happy with how it came together. Like Adrian, I got the bracelet idea from one of those stupid Facebook ads lol, shout out to Wanderer Bracelets (they are pretty cool, definitely considered buying some) I might add on to this later, time will tell (:  
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr if you feel so inclined, same username.


End file.
